dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 41: Level Playing Field - Goku Ascends Once Again (Xz)
Dragonball Xz, dark TRUNKS Saga, Episode 39 - "Out of Control Transforming - Super Saiyan 7 Goku" Episode Guide The gight between Super Saiyan 7 Goku and dark DARK TRUNKS continues from where it left off last episode. This time it cuts to the Saiyans on Old Kai's planet a lot while Old Kai narrates what's going on someties. "What the fuck is going on?" Vegta asks. "I told you. Goku ascended to Super Saiyan 7 and dark TRUNKS absorbed the dark FIVE and became dark DARK TRUNKS. How simpler can I get?" Old Kai said. "Look at how powerful he looks. I can feel his energy from here," Gohan says. "Yeah, I can feel dark DARK TRUNKS', too. It's unreal. I've never felt anything like it," Goten said. "Yeah. Goku is th first saiyan to become a Super Saiyan 7. Heck, he was the first to became a Super Siayan 6 and even 5, too." Old Kai said. "Our father is sompthing else," Gohan said. dark DARK TRUNKS fires off a massive Negative Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko. Goku conters woth a Kamehameha, but he's not strong enough. dark DARK TRUNKS is starting to beat Super Saiyan 7 easily. dark DARK TRUNKS uses Dark Vanishing Beam, knocking Goku into the air. "What?" Gohan says. dark DARK TRUNKS then teleports above Goku and fires a Dark Death Beam, lancing Goku through his gut. "No!" Gohan yells. dark DARK TRUNKS then uses Dark Final Flash, knocking him back down to the ground. "This doesn't look good," Old Kai says. dark DARK TRUNKS then teleports benieth Goku and lifts up his hand. Goku is about to land on his hand and dark DARK TRUNKS fires off a Dark Special Beam Cannon. "What's going on? I thought the Super Saiyan 7 was strong enough," Vegetasays. dark DARK TRUNSK then charges a Dark Negative Kamea ball while Goku rests on his hand and knocks him back high into te iar. "He's using a combination attack. This isn' good!" Old Kai yells. dark DARK TRUNKS then does a bunch of complex arm motions, causing 5 energy balls to charge at different points around him, each one being charged more by his hand before moving it on to the next one, moving so fast he's keeping all 5 charged normally despite only having two hands. "Is that a...?" Vwgeta asks. dark DARK TRUNKS then suddenly grows 5 ars, each one moving to the balls and holding them charged as he puts both of his hands at his chest. "Each of those is a dark FIVE's energy attac." The 5 energy balls begin to take shape, revealing what each ball's energy attack is. The camera shows off what each one is as Old Kai names them off. "The Dark Death Beam. The Dark Special beam Cannon. The Dark Vanishing Beam. The Dark Final Flash. And the Dark Negative Kamea Ball." dark DARK TRUNKS then begins charging a super large energy ball larger than the other 5 with his two naim arms at his chest. "Then what is that one...?" Gohan asks. dark DARK TRUNKS pulls all five of his arms back, about to fire the five beams. "A Negative Big Bang Kamehamea Maskeno...NO!" Old Kai yells. dark DARK TRUNKS then slams all five dark beams into the big beam's energy ball before firing out a massive beam out of the center beam. "The Anti Special Death Vanishing Karma Flash Big Bang Kamehameha Masenko..." Old Kai says, a sound of solemnness in his voice. The beam launches up to Goku, about to hit him as the episode ends.